


Одеяло

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cock Warming, Dreams, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memories, Regret
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Ночью Ривай вспомнил, что именно из-за Эрвина он научился опять спать на кровати.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	Одеяло

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Исполнено на кинк-фест по заявке 5-45. Эрвин/Ривай. Эрвин пытается уговорить Ривая нормально поспать в кровати после секса.  
> 2\. Использована околоканонная инфа, что Ривай в разведке спит сидя, а после возвращения Шиганшины — лежа в кровати, как все нормальные люди (по крайней мере один раз уж точно).   
> 3\. Традиционное для эрури стекло (но я знаю, что вы любите это, черти-эрурасты).

Трахаясь на боку, Эрвин впился своей ручищей в его бедро и кончил, негромко постанывая в ухо. Саднящая боль от пальцев была приятна, Ривай все еще отходил от оргазма и сосредоточился лишь на жестких, отчаянных толчках сзади. Он прижался к груди Эрвина спиной, затылком уткнулся в ключицы и обхватил его влажную руку своей. Затем приоткрыл глаза и быстро сообразил, что пока он дрожал в оргазме и скреб пальцами ног по простыне, барахтаясь под закинутым на него коленом, Эрвин собрал в кулак его сперму и случайно — или намеренно — размазал, липко припечатав ладонь к его животу. Если все это высохнет, то будет неприятно и грязно, но Риваю сейчас было все равно. Когда толчки прекратились, а хватка ослабла, он сплел пальцы с Эрвином и, угадывая следующую ласку, обернулся, подставляя лицо под аккуратные, короткие касания губ. Он потянулся вверх, ему хотелось придвинуться ближе и по-человечески поцеловаться, но разморенный, все еще тяжело дышащий Эрвин улыбнулся, остановил его и потрепал по бедру.

— Давай полежим так, хорошо? — тихо сказал он, целуя Ривая в висок и прижимаясь губами к макушке.

Тот устало вздохнул, узнавая старый добрый прием. И так было понятно, чем все кончится — Эрвин частенько просил полежать с ним после секса, наваливаясь на Ривая и не вынимая вялый член, на что оставалось только ворчать и препираться. Однако сейчас, когда Эрвин совсем недавно лишился руки, а Ривай перестал бичевать себя за это, споры казались наихудшей затеей. Безмолвно, не меняясь в лице, он потянулся за сбившимся до колен одеялом, натянул его до головы — как раз Эрвину по плечо — и плюхнулся на уголок подушки. Эрвин довольно притерся сзади и убрал закинутую на него ногу.

Ривай поправил край одеяла у себя под подбородком, чтобы было легче дышать. Елозивший за спиной Эрвин пропихнул член чуть глубже — в этом не было смысла, он все равно выскользнет, но Риваю нравилось, как тому хочется быть еще ближе. «Давно мы так не валялись», — подумал он, касаясь огрубевших следов от ремней УПМ на груди, и невольно вспомнил ту, старую жизнь, когда по заведенному укладу экспедиции были посвящены огромному миру вокруг, и человечество с гигантами пересекалось лишь за пределами стен. Люди казались защищенными, мир — опасным и манящим, а Ривай медленно влюблялся в капитана Смита. Грудь Эрвина чувствовалась как большая теплая стена, и завороженный собственной нежностью Ривай прикрыл глаза, неторопливо пытаясь передать Эрвину хотя бы часть своей любви. Мысли терялись, рассеивались; тепло убаюкало его, на душе было хорошо и спокойно, но он должен был сказать, что не останется сегодня в кровати.

Очнувшись от полудремы, Ривай повернулся к Эрвину, стараясь не соскользнуть с его члена, и разлепил тяжелые веки, чтобы еще раз по сложившейся традиции выговорить ему за попытку заставить спать на кровати. Но наткнулся лишь на сползшее на спину тяжелое одеяло, которым укрылся еще вечером — с первыми заморозками через щели в дом начинал просачиваться уличный холод. «А где Эрвин?» — задумался он, пока не вспомнил, что Эрвина больше нет.

— Точно… — пробормотал Ривай себе под нос, поморщился и лег обратно, прогоняя жуткие ощущения в затылке — будто Эрвин все еще утыкается ему в волосы и влажно дышит на них.

Воспоминания о спокойных совместных ночах снились ему и не давали покоя, напоминая о жизни, которую он потерял и которая никогда не вернется. Бессмысленные, глупые и ненужные мысли. Очень жестокие — в сердце будто проворачивался нож. Память выдавала фокусы: образы прошлого роились в голове, мешали жить, мешали идти, внезапно возникали перед глазами и не отпускали.

Это из-за Эрвина он научился опять спать на кровати.

Ривай долгие четыре года спал сидя, перепробовав разные скамьи, табуреты и кресла, металлические и деревянные, с мягким сиденьем или твердым. Когда выяснилось, что в любом месте внутри стен может внезапно вырасти какой-нибудь Колосс, он воспринял это как новую угрозу, на которую ответить лучше всех в этом мире мог только он сам. Ведь чтобы уберечь людей от лишних смертей, кто-то должен ждать худшего, должен быть готов броситься защищать всех и каждого. Если этот «кто-то» не он, то в чем смысл его титула «Сильнейшего воина человечества»? Эрвин внимательно слушал эти доводы, понимал все на словах, кивал, но было ясно как день, что ему не нравится, как Ривай ютится на стуле и спит в форме. Он даже злился, пытался переубедить, но все безуспешно. Другое решение нашлось быстро — они обожали трахаться друг с другом, и после близости Эрвин зажимал его в кровати, наваливался своим весом, а иногда даже прикидывался спящим. И хотя довольно-таки скоро Ривай поборол себя и стал поддаваться, первое время он чуть ли не выпрыгивал из объятий, заходясь в паранойе, какой-то панике — он должен быть всегда готов к битве, а не валяться голым на кровати, как на курорте. Эрвин, к облегчению Ривая, больше удивлялся, чем обижался на такую настойчивость, и всегда выпускал его со словами: «Будь рядом». Ривай одевался, звеня пряжками ремней, приставлял к изголовью кровати стул и медленно засыпал, глядя на спину спящего Эрвина или держа его за руку.

Теперь же спутниками его сна стали острые уколы стыда и хлесткие удары гнева. Они донимали Ривая, не оставляя ему никакого другого выбора, кроме как ворочаться в кровати и вспоминать, почему он опять спит лежа, с трудом засыпает и еле просыпается. Это тоже из-за Эрвина.

Одеяло повторяло изгибы тела Ривая, нависало над ним, поглощало все тепло. Эрвин тоже любил утыкаться своими широкими коленями под сгибы его ног, любил прижаться со спины и носом сунуться ему в волосы. Закинув руку Риваю на живот, он сторожил его, даже когда знал, что уходить тому больше не хочется. Эрвин любил его. Он был терпеливым, добрым, слишком заботливым. И как же Ривай, его верная дворовая псина, отблагодарил Эрвина?

Дал умереть? Лишил права выбирать за самого себя? Позорно не захотел принимать его таким, каким он был?

Ривай оскалился на свои мысли, затаился и беззвучно, неестественно медленно выдохнул. Тихо рассмеялся, ему стало смешно — какой же он идиот. «При чем тут твоя вина? — думал он. — При чем твои мечты, эти кровати и одеяла? Какая разница, Эрвин, с рукой ты или без, титан ты или нет, прости меня и вернись, я ошибся».

Его точили, точили гнев и ярость. Он идиот. Он коротал ночи, подспудно желая себе смерти еще в младенчестве: не сделать первый вдох или появиться на свет с затянутой на шее пуповиной. Он хотел быть на месте Эрвина и умереть, изрешеченный каменной крошкой. Заболеть смертельным недугом и развалиться, исчезнуть — потому что жить он не заслужил. Потому что он убил Эрвина, единственного человека, который его любил, и все, что ему остается, так это жалеть о собственных решениях, жалеть об Эрвине, жалеть об их встрече и ненавидеть себя.

Сердцу голова не указ, его не обмануть. Выбор был неправильный — Ривай ошибся. И ему кажется, что перестать сожалеть об этом он не сможет никогда.


End file.
